The present invention relates to a washing machine specifically designed for washing stockings and socks.
A variety of washing machines have been disclosed for washing clothes, and have appeared on the market. These washing machines are commonly bulk and not economic for washing stockings only. Because stockings and socks may cause contamination, people tend to wash them by hand. However, it is labor-consuming to wash stockings and socks by hand. Therefore, there is a heavy demand for an automatic washing machine which is practical and economical for washing stockings and socks.